Tales of Copernicus
by Depresionist
Summary: From Kira's early school days at Copernicus, Athrun Zala was not the only one he met. Together, him and Cagalli encounter the cast of Gundam Seed, this will show how the timid children will eventually turn into the characters we see today.
1. First Day 'I Came, I Saw, I Cagalli'

_Tales of Copernicus_

Tales of Copernicus takes place before Gundam Seed starts. I've tried to stay as true as the story as possible, but there are some differences, such as Cagalli not being seperated from Kira at birth, and Lacus, Yzak, Dearka, and numerous SEED characters appearing here as well. Also, Cagalli is portrayed as a weak and dependent girl (Yes! Not the tomboyish one we all know) But it will eventually develop into the Cagalli we know today :P Same goes for other characters, but no more spoiling. Enjoy

_**Prelude**_

May 18 CE 55, Kira Yamato and Cagalli Athha are born on the colony of Mendel. Shortly after their birth, Mendel had a bio-hazzard accident. Both their parents were killed. Their servants, the Yamatos, escaped with both children to the lunar city Copernicus. The Yamatos were poor, being only servants. They worked hard and bought a small one room home and one small bed. 5 years have passed since.

"Kira!!" yelled a little girl with long blond hair as she gloomped her brother. "Where did you go?" she asked.

"Daddy took me to a big place with lots of rooms!" yelled Kira. "He called it a school."

"Daddy! I want to go to!" yelled Cagalli.

Mr. Yamato looked to Mrs. Yamato. He didn't know what to say. It was a Coordinator-only school after all. Mrs. Yamato broke the silence, "Cagalli-chan, that's only for boys."

"But... who do I play with when Kira's at school," replied Cagalli with a sad face.

"You can learn girl stuff with mommy," said Mrs. Yamato as she smiled.

Mr. Yamato looked to his wife, "But dear, what about your..."

"I got fired this morning..." said Mrs. Yamato solemnly.

"But what about Kira's tuition?" asked Mr. Yamato.

"I got an old school friend... Uzumi Nara Athha, " said Mrs. Yamato, "He's heir to the head representative of ORB. Maybe I can pull a few strings..."

"We don't need their pity!" yelled Mr. Yamato. Mr. Yamato notices his startled wife. "Sorry dear... Listen I'll get another job or something. We'll make it."

Meanwhile Kira and Cagalli went at the nearby park. "Cagalli-chan?" asked Kira.

"Hai nii-san?" replied Cagalli.

"Want to play on the swing?" asked Kira.

"Is it scary?" asked Cagalli as she hid behind her brother.

"I played it in school! Daddy pushed me really high and it was fun!" replied Kira.

Cagalli says, "I don't..." Kira grabs his sister and puts her on the seat. "No Kira! I'm going to fall!" she yelled as she closed her eyes. Kira pushes his sister from behind. Cagalli opens her eyes. She noticed how the sun was so beautiful, the blue sky, the wind brushing against her face. It was so beautiful.

Kira smiled as he looked at his sister enjoying the swing. "Sometimes you have to try new things! Be brave like me, Cagalli!" said a cocky Kira.

After a while Kira stopped the swing and brought Cagalli back down. It was getting late and they decided to go back home. "I'm home mommy!" yelled Cagalli as she entered the door of the house. Cagalli went up to Mrs. Yamato and kept pulling at her sleeve. "... and then Kira pushed me, and I went really high!" continued Cagalli.

"Ah, that's nice dear. Now wash up for dinner." replied Mrs. Yamato. "I have a special treat for you, Kira! Your favorite hot dogs!"

"Yummy!" replied Kira as he began to dig in. Cagalli stares at the hot dog. There was only one. She looked down at her plate in despair. Kira rips up his hot dog in half and puts it on Cagalli's plate. Cagalli looks at Kira who just smiled back at her. They finished up dinner and Cagalli and Kira was preparing themselves for bed.

"It's not very nice to favor only Kira," said Mr. Yamato.

"Life is going to get tough for Kira..." said Mrs. Yamato. "I don't want him to be sad when Cagalli leaves him."

"You're planning to give her to Uzumi!?" asked the outraged Mr. Yamato.

"We don't have a choice!" yelled Mrs. Yamato. "It was best for the children. If Kira ever found out his past... They will want him dead!"

Mr. Yamato lets off a sigh. "I suppose this is the best way to go. I hope Cagalli and Kira understands..."

"Cagalli-chan," said Kira.

"What is it Nii-san?" replied Cagalli.

"You go on the bed tonight," said Kira. Cagalli looked with a smile on her face. In the entire home, there was one child-sized bed, only big enough for one of them. Kira always let Cagalli have it because she was a girl.

Cagalli and Kira slept soundly for the night. Little do they know the hardships they'll soon have to face.

_**First Day**_

"Kira!" yelled Mrs. Yamato. "Today's your first day of school! Better hurry up!" Kira rushed to get change as he eager ate his breakfast consisting of a half piece of bread and half cup of milk. Cagalli put her piece of her bread on Kira's plate.

"Todays your first day at school. You'll be hungry." said Cagalli as she smiled.

"Thank you... Cagalli-chan," said Kira as he quickly finished the bread. Mr. Yamato and Kira leaves their home on their way to the school.

"Since you've been such a good girl today, mommy has a little present for you." said Mrs. Yamato as she took out a little pink dress.

"Kawaii!" yelled Cagalli as she grabbed it. Mrs. Yamato held Cagalli to her shoulder. "I just wanted you to know... I love you Cagalli." said Mrs. Yamato as she broke into sobs.

"I love you too mommy!" replied the happy Cagalli. She quickly changed from her raggy clothing into the beautiful dress.

"Well, mommy has a lot of cleaning up to do," said Mrs. Yamato.

"I want to help too!" said the eager Cagalli.

"No dear, you get a day off today. Go show off that new dress of yours to the neighbors." said Mrs. Yamato as she smiled. Cagalli quickly agreed and darted off outside.

---------------

Outside the school, Kira and Mr. Yamato finally arrives. "Listen Kira, I have to get to work now, do you think you'll be okay?" asked Mr. Yamato.

"Yep!" said Kira, not wanting to admit weakness. Mr. Yamato left. Kira starred at the giant school. He's never been to such a big building before, especially alone. He started feeling scared and cried.

"Don't be scared," said a little boy with blue hair. "I'm new here too!" Kira stops to look at the little boy. "My name is Athrun Zala. What's yours?"

"K...Kira." replied Kira.

"Come on then Kira, we don't want to be late for class!" said Athrun as he led Kira through a maze of rooms. They arrived at a classroom.

"Alright children! Welcome to the first day of school! Why don't we begin by assigning each other buddies? Yzak Jule?" the teacher asked.

"Hai!" replied a silver haired boy.

"You will be paired with... Dearka Elsman!" said the teacher.

"Yo, Yzak!" said the golden haired young man.

"Idiot," said Yzak as he smiled.

"Miguel Aiman, you're with Rusty Mackenzie."

"Hai!" said the two.

"Nicol Amarfi!" said the teacher.

"Yes, Sir!" replied a green haired boy.

"You're with... Athrun Zala!" Kira let off a sigh of despair. "Wait, there's an odd number of people." Kira's mood lightened again. "Kira Yamato?" asked the teacher as he looked at Kira.

"Hai?" replied Kira.

"You'll go with Yzak and Dearka." replied the teacher.

"Oh man!" said Dearka.

"Stuck with a loser!" yelled Yzak.

After a lengthy explanation of the curriculum, the teacher decided to break. "Okay, recess time! Go outside and enjoy yourselves!" said the teacher as he went to get some coffee.

"So your parents are naturals eh?" asked Yzak.

"Um... yes." replied Kira.

"Because I remember seeing two natural bums trying to get their kid into here!" yelled Yzak as he and Dearka laughed.

"Don't make fun of my parents!" replied Kira.

"What if I want to?" said Yzak as he puts his face in front of Kira. Kira began to back off. "Yeah! Back off like the pathetic kid you are!"

"I hear he has a twin sister, who's a natural too!" yelled Dearka.

"Oh man, she must be a bum like their parents too! Just to get this guy in here!" laughed Yzak.

"What... what did you say about Cagalli!?" yelled an enraged Kira.

"She's a bum! She eats dirt like you!" yelled Yzak as he pushed Kira's face in the dirt. Kira lets off a scream and tackles Yzak to the floor. Kira continues to pummel on the fallen Yzak.

"Kira! Don't!" yelled Athrun.

"Hey stop it!" yelled Dearka. "You're hurtting Yzak!" Dearka tried to find something to stop the raging Kira. He picks up a rock and throws it. It hits Kira on the arm, bruising it badly.

"Dumb son of a natural!" yelled Yzak as he got off from Kira. The children quickly went inside pretending nothing had happened. The teacher went over some basics and dismissed the class. Kira remains seated and puts his head down. Athrun decided to go check up on him.

"Is your arm alright?" asked Athrun. Kira remained quiet. Athrun notices the tears from his eyes.

"Why..." said Kira. "Why did they have to make fun of Cagalli?" he asked.

"Who's Cagalli?" asked Athrun. "Is she someone special?"

"She's my twin sister. Ever since I could remember I've been with her. She's always so shy... But... my parents don't like her... it's because I'm a coordinator and she's not... Even though we are poor my parents try to give me the best toys and food, they never give any to Cagalli. That's why I have to be nice to Cagalli. Or no one in the world will. But... these people... these people said bad things about her! It makes me mad!" said Kira.

Athrun remembered the scene earlier. As soon as Yzak mentioned Kira's sister he turned into a different guy. The scared and timid boy he met turned into a raging berserker. Athrun patted Kira on the back. "Even if no one here understands you, I will." said Athrun. "I don't know why people hate coordinators or why people hate naturals, but I think what you're thinking is right. But fighting... wars... that will never solve the problem..."

"I agree too" smiled Kira. Athrun picked up his friend and they parted ways making their ways home.

---------------------

"Sure is boring without Kira..." sighed Cagalli. Cagalli's stomach growled. "No lunch today..." sobbed Cagalli. She looked to her dress. "But it's worth it! Kira's going to love it too!"

"Konnichiwa!" said a voice. Cagalli turned to see a pink hair girl walking towards her. Cagalli immediately hides herself behind the swing. "Don't be scared," smiled the girl. The girl sat on a nearby bench and began taking out her lunch. Cagalli's stomach began to growl again as she saw the sandwich Lacus took out. "Are you hungry?" asked the girl. Cagalli shook her head. The girl took half of her sandwich and offered it to Cagalli.

"No... Mommy says not to take things from people," replied Cagalli.

"But you're hungry, you have to eat," replied Lacus. Cagalli let her stomach take the better of her. She began inching to the bench. Eventually she made her way and sat besides the girl. "My name is Lacus, what's yours?"

"Ca..galli..." said Cagalli weakly as she starred at the sandwich. Lacus puts the sandwich in her hand.

"Here you go, Cagalli-chan," said Lacus. Cagalli starred at the girl. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why... why are you nice to me?" said Cagalli as she took a small bite from the sandwich.

"Because I want everyone to be happy!" replied Lacus. "I always dreamed of making everyone happy. I came to Copernicus to enroll in the Nurse classes."

"Nurse class?" asked Cagalli.

"We learn first aid and the importance helping people," replied Lacus.

"I want to make people happy too..." said Cagalli, "but my family is poor... I have to be stuck at home while Kira goes to school."

Lacus had a worried look on her face. "I know..." she replied. "How about I tutor you everyday at this time?"

"I... I don't have money..."said Cagalli.

Lacus smiled, "It's for free." Cagalli starred at Lacus. Never in her life did anyone give her anything free.

"Really?" asked Cagalli.

"Really!" replied Lacus. "I have to go now. See you tomorrow!" yelled Lacus as she ran off.

Cagalli looked at the sandwich in her hand. "I'll save the rest for Kira!"

Cagalli returned home and was surprised Kira was already back. She went up to talk to him, "Kira! Guess what I have..."

"Go away!" yelled Kira which his back to Cagalli.

"But... but Kira..." continued Cagalli. Kira ignored her. He couldn't face her after what happened. He needed to do better. He needed to be a better brother. He won't be satisfied until he has.


	2. Second Day 'The Power of a Dollar'

_Tales of Copernicus_

Theline symbolizes the a change in focus. For example, this story begins with Kira's day and then shows Cagalli's day. Originally I was going to release **_Day Three_** with this, but I wasn't really satisfied with the story and didn't want to cram too much into one update. My schedule (of which I'm trying to stay on) is a Bi-Weekly update on Monday and Friday nights. I really wanted to space out the chapters so I don't butcher them like on my last fic. Another reason was that I was quite surprised people liked the first one, I originally intended _Tales of Copernicus_ to last only 5 or so chapters, but now I might consider adding more to it. Great reviews by the way!

_**The Second Day "The Power of a Dollar"**_

Kira woke up extra early for school. He quickly drank his milk and ate his bread. Cagalli only saw a glimpse of him before he went off to school. "Where's Nii-san?" asked Cagalli as she wakes up.

"He left for school really early today," replied Mr. Yamato. "He said he wanted to go alone too." Cagalli had a worried expression on her face. What has this school done to her brother?

On his way to school Kira faced Yzak again. "You're pretty tough..." said Yzak as he put on an evil smirk. Kira passed by ignoring him. Yzak's mood quickly changed.

"Let's get back at that guy!" yelled Dearka. "We'll ambush him and..."

"What do you think you're doing idiot!?" replied Yzak.

"Yzak?" questioned Dearka with a dumb look on his face.

The teacher came in and began his lecture. "Today we will find everyone's talent! Go pick an activity you like to do!"

Yzak took up a fencing sword. "I love to engage in a battle head on," he said as he glanced at Kira.

Dearka picked up a bow and arrow. "I'm the opposite, I like fighting from the rear," he said as he aimed the arrow at Kira's arm.

"Guys, let's not get into fighting..." replied Nicol. "I like playing the piano!"

"Wussy!" shouted Dearka.

"I like making crafts like robots!" said Athrun as he took out a Gundam model.

"Kira?" asked the teacher. "What about you?" Kira approaches a nearby computer. "Do you like going on the computer at home?

"We... don't own one," replied Kira.

"Ha! Stupid poor kid!" yelled Dearka. Yzak gives Dearka a cold glance.

"Now children! Calm down!" yelled the teacher. "Well Kira, would you like to try?" Kira nodded.

Kira never experienced anything like this before. He loaded an OS saying ZAFT V.0.01 on the screen. He started by hitting the keys slowly.

"Well, it takes getting used to," said the teacher.

"Just as I thought, a skill-less loser like his bum natural parents!" yelled Yzak. Yzak wanted to push Kira, to make him show him the power of the berserker. He added the line, "And his dirt-eating sister!"

Kira entered his berserk mode. He suddenly started typing faster. Everyone in the room was shocked. "He's going at 100 WPS... no.. 120... 150... 300!?" yelled the teacher. Yzak smiled. He knew Kira was no ordinary Coordinator. Smoke suddenly came from the computer. "That's enough Kira!" yelled the teacher as he pulled him off the computer. "Looks like you're a programming natural!"

A few hours later, class was dismissed. Kira quickly darted out. "Kira!" yelled Athrun. "Me and the guys are going over to my house for a pizza party! Want to come?"

"No thanks," replied a gloomy Kira.

"Something wrong?" asked Athrun.

Kira smiled. "I have to... uh... do something with Cagalli," he replied.

"Oh, I see. Well next time then." said Athrun as left for his home. Kira pretended to walk his way home, but instead detoured to a neighboring house. He rang the doorbell.

A woman opened the door, "Well, hello there young man, what can I do for you?"

"Are you interested in hiring someone for odd jobs?" asked Kira.

The woman thought. "If you help me mow my back and front lawn, I'll give you a quarter. How's that sound?"

"Great ma'am!" yelled Kira as he quickly went to work. After about 2 hours of hard labor Kira got his quarter.

"I have some odd jobs around the house, if you come by each day this week, you'll make a dollar!" added the woman. Kira agreed and went to his home dirty and tired. He dropped to the pillow next to the bed and began to sleep. He dreamed of the dollar he would have at the end of the week. He dreamed of the things that it would buy. Maybe he can finally afford an ice cream cone. Cagalli always wanted one...

* * *

"What are we going to learn today?" asked Cagalli.

"I learned how to heal a bruise," said Lacus, "When you get a bruise, all you have to do is rub some alcohol over it, and it will heal!"

"Alcohol is expensive..." replied Cagalli.

"Oh..." said Lacus. "But this is only for serious bruises anyways" she smiled.

Cagalli suddenly remembered, "Kira's home! I have to get back!"

"Kira?" asked Lacus.

"He's my twin brother," replied Cagalli.

"I'm sure he's a nice person like you," smiled Lacus. She got up and decided to work her way home too.

Cagalli went in her home to find her brother asleep. She decided not to disturb him. Kira was so tired he slept through dinner. Cagalli was starting getting worried at her brother's weird behavior. In the middle of the night Cagalli awoken when she heard someone grunting. She looked at Kira with a painful expression on his face. She rolled up his sleeve. It was a big red bruise. The injury from yesterday and the extensive exercise today intensified his condition. The Yamatos couldn't possibly afford a doctor. Cagalli panicked and remembered what Lacus told her. But where could she find alcohol? The store! It was still open! But she had no money... She looked desperately and found her mother's purse. She went inside and grabbed a dollar, the only thing in there.

Cagalli went outside in the night and got to the store. She went up to the counter. "A little girl? This late?" asked the store clerk.

"One bottle of rubbing alcohol please," said Cagalli as she handed him the dollar.

"Dear, this isn't enough I'm afraid. But this is enough for some candy!" replied the clerk.

"No! I don't want candy!" yelled Cagalli.

"Well I'm sorry then but.."

"Please! My brother's really hurt! He needs this!" yelled Cagalli.

"Here," said the clerk as he took Cagalli's dollar. "I'm letting it slip this time because it's for a good cause."

Cagalli quickly ran back home and started using the alcohol on Kira. Kira quickly was relieved of his pain and slept peacefully. Cagalli hid the bottle under the bed and went to sleep herself.


	3. Third Day 'Misunderstood'

_Tales of Copernicus_

Sorry I missed the update on Monday, I've been way too busy working my site. Anyways, here is Chapter 3, I didn't have much time to elaborate on it, so I'll just submit my raw copy. Hope you enjoy it. Remember line break symbolizes scene change.

_**The Third Day "Misunderstood"**_

Mrs. Yamato woke up early. She saved an extra dollar from skipping lunch to buy Cagalli a treat. She took her purse and quickly ran to the corner store. "What can I get you today?" asked the same clerk from the previous night.

"What kind of candy can I get for a dollar?" asked Mrs. Yamato as she reached in her purse. She realized the dollar was gone. She kept searching with no success. "Who could've taken my dollar!" she yelled.

"Did you say dollar? Last night a little blond girl came in here with one..."

"Cagalli!" yelled Mrs. Yamato with enraged eyes. She quickly darted her way home.

"No! Wait Mrs. Yamato!" yelled the clerk. He was stopped by an annoying customer.

"You sir! I want this on the highest shelf!" demanded the customer.

"But I..."

"Do it!" yelled the customer. "Or I'll complain to the manager!" The clerk quickly did as told.

Back at the Yamato house, Cagalli had a rude awakening. Someone was pulling her hair. "Get up!" yelled Mrs. Yamato.

"What is it, mommy?" asked the innocent Cagalli. Mrs. Yamato slapped Cagalli across the face.

"You miserable child!" she yelled. Cagalli became scared and cried. Mrs. Yamato kept hitting her. "Miserable child!" she yelled as she hits Cagalli.

Kira and Mr. Yamato wakes up from the commotion. Kira notices the pain from his arm was gone. "What's going on!?" yelled Mr. Yamato.

Cagalli manages to squeeze out of Mrs. Yamato's grip and ran outside. "And don't come back!" yelled Mrs. Yamato.

"Mommy! What happened?" asked Kira.

"She... she stole money from my purse!"

Kira starred blankly. His sister? His innocent sister? Why would she do such a thing... why couldn't she wait... He can afford that money soon... He'll give it to Cagalli if she wanted... Why?

Cagalli ran outside to the park where she usually meets with Lacus. She sits down on the bunch as she awaits her friend as tears are rolling down her cheeks.

Kira wanted to go check up on Cagalli but he had to go to school. Just before Kira left, the store clerk knocks on the door. "What is it?" asked Mrs. Yamato as she opened the door. "Did Cagalli steal anything from the store? I'm so sorry... that's miserable child!"

"No ma'am! What I wanted to say was that she used the money to buy rubbing alcohol. She said it was for her hurt brother." replied the clerk.

"Kira?!" asked Mrs. Yamato.

Kira rolled up his sleeve revealing the healing wound. "I... uh... crashed into a door. It's nothing..."

Mr. Yamato reaches under the bed to find the alcohol bottle. "I think you owe Cagalli an apology dear..."

"Oh... my... my... poor Cagalli..." said Mrs. Yamato as she looked at her hand that slapped her. "But where? Where could my baby be?"

--------------

Cagalli thought lunch time would never come. She saw Lacus from the distance and ran over to her crying. "What's wrong?" asked Lacus. Cagalli explained her situation. "That's horrible..." said Lacus.

"I have no place to stay..." cried Cagalli.

"Would you like to stay at my house?" asked Lacus.

Cagalli wanted to refuse but saw no one else to turn to. She nodded. Lacus took Cagalli over a few blocks to a huge mansion with a front gate. Cagalli has never seen a place so big before. Cagalli hid behind Lacus as they entered the collosal home. Inside Cagalli was amazed at all the buttlers and maids. "Make yourself at home," smiled Lacus as she poored some tea into a cup for Cagalli. "I'll show you my room!" said Lacus as she pulled Cagalli's arm.

* * *

Mrs. Yamato had a solemn talk with her husband. "I'm phoning Uzumi-sama." she said finally.

"You're... not serious!?" replied Mr. Yamato.

"The life Cagalli needs... I can't provide it for her..." said Mrs. Yamato as she cried. "I want the best for her... I want her to live her life to the fullest. To have whatever her whim desires... I can't provide that life, but Uzumi can."

"With our financial situation now... I guess it's the only way."

Mrs. Yamato picked up the phone and dialed Uzumi's cellphone.

* * *

"I see... I see... You've finally deicded to. I'll see what I can do after my meeting with Chairman Clyne." said Uzumi as he shuts off his cellphone.

"Are you busy? We could rescheduel." said Siegel Clyne.

"No, no. Where were we?" asked Uzumi.

"Daddy!" yelled Lacus as she ran in to hug him. "I brought a friend! Her name is Cagalli!"

"Cagalli?" replied a surprised Uzumi. Cagalli looked at Uzumi and quickly hid behind Lacus. "Cagalli Yamato?" asked Uzumi.

"Yes... sir..." replied Cagalli.

"Did you run away from home?" asked Uzumi.

"Mommy... hit me..." replied Cagalli.

"So I heard... Say would you rather go to my home?" asked Uzumi.

Cagalli began crying. "I want to go back to my home!" she yelled.

"But, you said your mommy hits you." replied Uzumi.

"I want to be with Kira! I don't care if mommy hits me!" replied Cagalli.

Uzumi smiled. "I understand. Would you like me to take you home?" asked Uzumi.

"I don't want to bother you..." said Cagalli.

"It's no bother, I want to go there too. I have something to talk with your parents about." replied Uzumi.

Cagalli smiled. She felt something warm about Uzumi. She felt that she could trust him. She followed Uzumi to his limo. As they drove Uzumi began talking to Cagalli. He knew she felt strongly about her brother. He would need to give them time before he takes her away. The limo stopped. "We're here Cagalli," said Uzumi. Uzumi opened the door and Cagalli hid behind him.

"Cagalli!?" yelled Mrs. Yamato as she tried to hug her. Cagalli evaded and went next to Kira hugging him. Although Kira was exhausted from his work today, he wanted to see his sister's face.

"She's alright" Kira said to himself. He felt relieved and slept. Uzumi decided to leave and turned to the door.

"So soon, Uzumi-sama?" asked Mrs. Yamato.

"The children will need sometime..." replied Uzumi. "We'll talk about it more later."

Mrs. Yamato looked at her two sleeping children. Does she have the heart to set them apart again?


	4. Fourth Day 'Screaming for Ice Cream'

_Tales of Copernicus_

Well I've decided to be a Friday only update. Too busy with other stuff and such. Oh, and you might need a little Kleenex for this one ;-) I want to make up for the bad writing of Chapter 2 and 3 with this one. I put a little more effort in this one.

_**The Fourth Day "Screaming for Ice Cream"**_

Cagalli was still scared of her mother from the incident yesterday. She stayed in bed well after Kira left for school and skipped breakfast to go to the park. Mrs. Yamato felt guilty for what she's done. She sat starring at Cagalli from the house window. "She deserves to live a better life than this," said Mrs. Yamato to herself.

At school, Kira was caught napping in class. He couldn't help it. Those long hours working at the woman's backyard was overbearing, even for a coordinator. He was behind in homework and his grades were failing. He was on the verge of being expelled, or so the teacher said. "Sleeping in class is the last straw mister!" yelled the teacher. He sent Kira to a corner and told him to think about what he's done. Kira only had one thing in mind, the dollar he was getting at the end of the week. How Cagalli would be happy and how he could be happy for her. That was all that mattered.

---------------------------------------

Cagalli went out to meet Lacus as they usually did. "Sorry I'm late!" apologized Lacus.

"It's okay," replied Cagalli.

"There were some kids that got in a fight, I heard they were using drugs," said Lacus.

"Nani? Drugs?" asked Cagalli.

"It's some bad things people take to make themselves stronger," replied Lacus.

"Are they bad people?" asked Cagalli.

"Yes, you should stay away from them if you see one," replied Lacus, "Immediately call an adult."

"Okay, I'll remember!" replied Cagalli.

"I have to go now," replied Lacus.

"So soon?" asked Cagalli.

"My daddy told me not to stay out too long with all these bad people around," replied Lacus.

"Bye..." replied a saddened Cagalli. She made her way slowly home. As Cagalli was about to enter her house, someone grabbed her from behind and put his hand on her mouth before she could scream. "A bad man!" yelled Cagalli inside her head. "I want... mommy..."

"Shhh, Cagalli, it's me" whispered a voice.

"Kira!?" replied Cagalli.

"I sneaked out of school early, and look!" said the excited Kira as he took out 4 quarters. "I have a dollar!"

"Kira! Did you steal..."

"No! I got paid for it! I had to mow lawns for old ladies for a week..." explained Kira.

"But you still shouldn't skip..."

"C'mon Cagalli! Let's have fun!" said Kira as he grabbed his sister's hand. Cagalli has never seen her brother like this before. Why was he so nice? Why did he try so hard to cheer her up? She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Kira led her to a nearby park and sat her on a swing. "Now you sit here, and I'll get you a big surprise!" said Kira as he dashed off to a nearby Ice Cream stand. Cagalli never had Ice Cream before, but she heard from Lacus that it was very good. Was Kira going to give one to her? She felt a rush of excitement. She had the best brother in the world. Kira was the only one in the world that loved her. She loved him dearly too.

Kira approaches the Ice Cream stand and looks over the choices. Cagalli likes pink he thought. "I pick the pink one!" yelled Kira. "Strawberry?" asked the vendor.

"Yep! Cagalli loves pink!" replied Kira.

"And what about yourself, little mister?" asked the vendor.

"I only have enough for one," replied Kira solemnly.

"Here, I'll add one more scope for you!" said the vendor as he scoped a Chocolate on top. "You like Chocolate right?" asked the vendor.

"Thank you mister!" yelled the excited Kira. He never would've thought he could taste ice cream too. He couldn't wait to start eating it. He quickly paid the vendor the dollar and ran back to the swing as fast as he could. However along the way, a young man with green hair was blocking him. He was wearing dirty clothing and listening to a CD Player. Kira overhears someone yelling to him "Shani!" Shani stops Kira in his path.

"Hey you stupid!" he yelled. Kira looked at him. He had dark baggy eyes and his muscles were bulging. "I need some ice cream to wash down some drugs! Now give me!" yelled Shani.

"No!" retorted Kira. He needed to give it to Cagalli. It was his hard work. He was going to give it to Cagalli no matter what.

"Then I'll take it from you!" yelled Shani putting his muscles and height to his advantage. Kira ran from under his legs. He was almost there. He saw the swing. He saw Cagalli. Suddenly he felt a trip and fell down. The ice cream cone landing under him, crushed from his weight. Shani had a maniacally laugh. "Haha! Look at you stupid! Look at your precious ice cream all over your shirt! HAHAHAHA!" continued Shani.

Kira had enough. He slaved over for the dollar, skipped school, got scolded, got made fun of, got sunburned all for a little ice cream cone. And he ruined it all. Kira lost control and punched Shani in his face then jumped over him pushing him over. Shani yelled back, "Runt!" and picked Kira up by the collar. He was going to have fun beating the leaving crap out of him.

Cagalli saw her brother fighting with a bigger boy in a little distance. She noticed his baggy and bloodshot eyes with aggressive attitude. Could he be one of those bad people on drugs? Cagalli had to save Kira. She needed to find an adult but there was none in sight. What to do? Kira was getting beaten up. She had to save him, even if she has to do it alone. Cagalli ran up to the boy quickly and pulled on him to let go. Kira watched as Shani continued pummeling him and kicking Cagalli aside. He couldn't help Cagalli. He tried whispering through the punches to have her go away, but it was no good.

Suddenly the punching stopped. Shani's face was completely in pain. He noticed Cagalli had bitten Shani by the leg, and hasn't let go. She signaled Kira to run. Shani finally got his grip and pulled Cagalli by her hair. Kira couldn't stand his sister getting hurt, but he couldn't do anything. He ran and ran until he couldn't hear her screaming anymore. He was a coward. He was a failure. He sat himself behind a tree and cried. He was useless. Suddenly two young women approached him. "Private Ramius!" yelled one of the young woman. "We should return to Ptolemaeus HQ immediately! What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry Natarle, but I can't leave this boy crying here," replied Murrue Ramius.

"Refer to me as Private Badguriel, Private Ram...."

"We're off duty now," replied Murrue.

"... Fine, Murrue. How do you suppose we stop him crying then? Rock him to sleep?" replied Natarle sarcastically.

"Natarle... Little boy, what's wrong?" asked Murrue.

"Bad... man... sob... hurt Cagalli... sob" said Kira as he broke sobs in between.

"One of those druggie children again?" asked Murrue. "We've had 3 complaints about them already. Tell me where they are!" ordered Murrue. Kira led them to the spot.

----------------------------

After Kira left Cagalli, Shani got a grip on Cagalli's hair and pulled a few strands out. Cagalli was in so much pain she withdrew her grip and Shani pulled her off. His leg was bleeding! This stupid girl is going to pay. He held Cagalli by the back of her dress. If she enjoys eating like a dog, then he should make her his dog. Shani got a dog collar and forced it on Cagalli. He threw her on the ground and kicked her around until her dress was torn and covered with dirt. "Come on! Bark little doggie!" yelled Shani as he kicked her. "Hey, fetch!" as he threw the crushed ice cream cone and forced her to eat it.

"S..top!" yelled Cagalli with her head under Shani's foot.

"What's wrong dog?" said Shani as he stepped on her head harder. "This is how dogs eat!"

"Stop!" yelled a voice from afar. Murrue and Natarle along with Kira finally catches up to them. Shani tries to run but Murrue tackles him down and sticks him against a wall.

"What kind of sick game do you think you're playing!?" yelled Natarle. "That's just a little girl!"

Kira untied the leash on Cagalli's neck. Cagalli began crying loudly. She was hideous. The dress Kira liked so much was ruined. Her hair was ruined. She didn't want Kira to see her now. Cagalli rejected Kira's help and hid herself inside Murrue's arms.

"Cagalli hates me..." Kira said to himself. "Because I was a coward... If I was stronger... she wouldn't... It's all my fault!" yelled Kira as he saw Murrue carrying Cagalli away in his arms.

"Hey, Kid..." said Murrue as she left, "Come on, let's get you two home. Natarle, you send him to the police station, I'll meet you back at HQ"

"Understood, Private!"yelled Natarle. "Murrue will make a great leader someday..." said Natarle under her breath.

Kira led Murrue to their home. Mrs. Yamato immediately rushed out and held Cagalli in her arms. "My poor poor baby girl, all tattered and bruised up!" said Mrs. Yamato as she tried comforting Cagalli. Mr. Yamato grabbed Kira by the arm and smacked him across the face.

"How dare you skip school! And now you get your sister hurt like this? What kind of a brother are you!?" yelled Mr. Yamato.

"Sir, if you'll let me explain..." said Natarle as she tried to intervene.

"Thank you for rescuing my daughter miss! But this is our family matter, I'd like to ask you to please kindly leave." replied Mr. Yamato. Cagalli broke into huge sobs now as Mrs. Yamato tends to her wound.

"After all Cagalli's done for you!" yelled Mrs. Yamato as she notices the scar she's given her yesterday. "You treat her like this!?" Mr. Yamato continued hitting Kira on the arm. Kira remained emotionless. He felt numb. Pain didn't hurt anymore. How can physical pain match up to the horrible feeling he had inside. He's done this to his little sister. It hurts him inside too! He only wanted the best for her...

After a while both Mr. and Mrs. Yamato calmed down. Mrs. Yamato changed Cagalli back into her old tattered clothing and laid her to sleep on her bed. Kira was on the opposite corner of the house. He wasn't allowed near Cagalli. Kira pretended to sleep and overheard his parents speaking.

"Who am I kidding... It's our fault..." said Mr. Yamato. "We've been only concentrating on giving everything to Kira... We've never properly disciplined him..."

"I'm calling Uzumi..." replied Mrs. Yamato. "We can afford to wait anymore."

"I guess... you're right," replied Mr. Yamato. Mrs. Yamato picked up the phone and began dialing.

"Uzumi-Sama! Sorry for disturbing you so late... but about your proposal... Tomorrow morning you can come pick her up. Cagalli will be here for you to take away..."

"Take away Cagalli!?" said Kira to himself. This was it. He was never going to see the sister he loved so much ever again. Wait, one more chance. Please just one more chance to prove me as a brother! "Mom! Please!" begged Kira as he grabs her by the ankle!"

"What do you want miserable kid?" snapped her mother.

"Don't make Cagalli leave!" begged Kira. "I'll be good! Please mommy!"

"Haven't you hurt her enough!? Now let go!" yelled Mrs. Yamato as she kicked him off. Kira latches himself on her again. "Let go!" yelled Mrs. Yamato as she kicked Kira off again. She kicked Kira right where Shani was beating on him earlier. Kira felt a great pain on his chest, and Mrs. Yamato notices the blood beneath his shirt. Mrs. Yamato immediately dropped the phone and tended to Kira. "My poor baby!" yelled Mrs. Yamato as she looked at her son. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean..."

Kira muttered under his breath, "Please... Cagalli... don't take her away..." he plead.

Uzumi overhears the conversation on his phone. "Let me talk to him tomorrow," he says on the phone. "I'll try to convince him."

Mrs. Yamato put Kira next to the bed where Cagalli was sleeping. She'll let them have the night together. It was the least she could do for their hardships to come. Mrs. Yamato cried in Mr. Yamato's arms. Cagalli finally had to leave them.


	5. Sixth Day 'I Promise'

_Tales of Copernicus_

Sorry, I miscounted, Day Four is actually Day Five, Day Four was skipped, therefore making it... Saturday in the time line. Sorry, I didn't mention it in the last update! And Gundam Seed spoiler ahead. And sorry for the bad writing, I'll try to rewrite it later. I have a huge hangover from last night...

_**The Sixth Day "I Promise"**_

It was Saturday morning. Kira awoken with a sting in his eyes. His eyes were red and swollen from last night, thank god he didn't have school today. He needed to rest a bit longer. "Uzumi-sama!" yelled Mrs. Yamato. "I'll wake up the children..."

"No need, Mrs. Yamato." replied Uzumi. "I wanted to come here earlier to talk to you."

"Oh?" responded Mrs. Yamtao. Mr. Yamato also awoken and greeted Uzumi.

"I wish Cagalli to be the future heir to the Athha family. She'll be known as Cagalli Yula Athha, princess of ORB, and future Head Representative." replied Uzumi.

"Uzumi! That's quite an honor for our little..." Mrs. Yamato hesitated and her mood suddenly went gloomy. "Your daughter." she finally said solemnly.

"Of course, I can help with the situation of your current household..."

"We're not selling our daughter!" yelled Mr. Yamato.

"Dear!" yelled Mrs. Yamato as she grabbed his elbow. "This is Uzumi Nara Athha, Head Representative of ORB!"

"Sorry... sir," replied Mr. Yamato.

"I understand what you're feeling Mr. Yamato. I will assure you, I am not interested in buying your daughter. Merely providing her a better home. Isn't that what you always wanted?" replied Uzumi.

"But... she... and Kira..." replied Mr. Yamato.

"Why not have them both come over to the Athhas? I will permit you to visit them anytime you want," replied Uzumi. "I think Kira would like that..."

"No! Kira... Kira can't..." replied Mrs. Yamato suspiciously.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Mrs. Yamato?" asked Uzumi.

"Kira... he has a dark past..." replied Mrs. Yamato. "Kira and Cagalli... aren't my real children. They were the children of my former Masters, Mr. and Mrs. Hibiki."

"Dr. Hibiki? The famous genealogist?" asked Uzumi.

"He was in charged of the experiment to create the ultimate Coordinator... and..." Mrs. Yamato glances to the sleeping Kira, "That is the result."

"Yes... I hear he excels extraordinary, even among coordinators." replied Uzumi.

"I want him to live a normal life! If they ever discover the truth... I don't want to know what will happen to my poor Kira!" replied Mrs. Yamato.

Uzumi pondered and took out his checkbook. "With all due respects, Representative Athha, we don't want your money!" yelled Mr. Yamato.

Uzumi smiled and responded, "This is payment for Kira's Tuition for Copernicus and ORB's Heliopolis Technical College."

"But..." hesitated Mr. Yamato.

"That child deserves to live a full life. Education is important to him. Take this for his sake." said Uzumi.

All was silent for the next few hours. Cagalli and Kira finally awoken. Cagalli hid inside her sheets, but Uzumi-sama made her get up. "Come now Cagalli, uncle Uzumi has a new dress for you." replied Uzumi, "Hurry and change and we'll go get Ice Cream."

Cagalli thought for a moment. She liked Ice Cream... But what if that happened again? She began to cry. She never want to go through that pain again. Uzumi took Cagalli in his arms. Mrs. Yamato quickly changed her and kissed her goodbye while crying. Kira was also prompt to go with them. Kira still felt guilty about yesterday. He stared at his feet, not daring to look at Cagalli's sorrowful eyes. Uzumi escorted the two into his Limo where drove to a bigger amusement park further away. Cagalli noted the security around the park. Uzumi began to speak to a man in a suit.

"Escort this young lady, Ledonir Kisaka!" commanded Uzumi. Cagalli began to get off the car. "Cagalli, why don't you try the Ferris Wheel? This nice man will escort you." Kisaka escorted Cagalli to the Ferris Wheel and sat next to her. Uzumi then took Kira to a nearby bench along with 5 or 6 men in suits that were around him. "Stand down." said Uzumi as the men disbursed.

Uzumi stares at the Ferris Wheel were Cagalli and Kisaka were. "Cagalli is sure happy..." said Uzumi.

"Please don't take her away!" blurted Kira.

"Don't you want your sister to live a better life?" asked Uzumi, "And who can provide her that? Your parents? You!?"

"I will... I will protect her..." replied Kira as his eyes watered.

"Like you did yesterday!?" replied Uzumi, playing on Kira's weakness.

Kira began to cry, but stopped abruptly. Uzumi gives a puzzled expression. "I won't cry." responded Kira, "I'm not strong enough to protect Cagalli if I do. So please... give me a chance to protect her."

"Very well, Kira Yamato. If you insist, I will give you a chance to prove yourself. Protect her with your life if you want her to stay as Cagalli Yamato. If you fail, she'll be known as Cagalli Yula Athha, no longer your sister."

Kira thought hard. Was it worth the risk of losing his sister? "I'll do it." replied Kira.

"Are you sure? If even a scratch comes to her, you will never see her again." said Uzumi.

"But what if I make it? Then I'll have my sister again!" yelled Kira.

"You're playing a big gamble. You've got guts, Kira." said Uzumi. Uzumi thought to himself, "This 5 Year old boy.... Theres definitely something different with him..."

After a while on the Ferris Wheel Cagalli and Kisaki came down. Uzumi went to a stand and ordered two cones for the children. Kira looked from a distance to the happy Cagalli. Uzumi was playing with her. She looked like she was really happy for a change. Would it be better if she did go with Uzumi? "They look happy together, don't they?" said Kisaka, "Having second thoughts?"

"No." replied Kira. He was determined to bring happiness to his sister himself. He didn't want to give her up.

A few hours passed, Uzumi escorted Kira and Cagalli back to their home and had a talk to Mr. and Mrs. Yamato about his proposal to Kira. "What!? Uzumi-sama!" yelled Mrs. Yamato. "We've..."

"I can't deny the kid his wish," replied Uzumi.

"We made an urgent call because we wanted Cagalli to be safe as soon as possible!" yelled Mr. Yamato.

"But will you think Kira will accept losing his sister like that? If I gave him the promise then he will let her leave willingly." replied Uzumi.

"It will be too late when it happens!" yelled Mrs. Yamato.

Uzumi looked solemn, "As much as I don't want that to happen again, it will. Let's hope Kira keeps his words..."

Kira listened intently to the conversation while pretending to sleep. His sister had her back turned to him. Kira clenched his fist. "It won't happen again." he muttered.


	6. Seventh Day 'Redemption'

_Tales of Copernicus_

This will be the second last chapter ;; ToC was a fun little series, but fear not, I've already started my next fic, "Starcrossed Lovers" another Cagalli story, and it revolves LESS of Kira :P Enjoy the story, if you're wondering it's the climax D: Theres a lot of forshadowing to Seed here (It's intended that you think this of the proceeding events of Gundam Seed). Oh, and maybe have one or two klenexes for the end .

_**The Seventh Day "Redemption"**_

It was Sunday, another day off for Kira. He was going to prove his word to Uzumi. It was early morning in the Yamato household. Kira woke up extra early to help his mother setup breakfast. He was going to make something special for Cagalli. "Now Kira, watch the stove. You don't want to burn that pancake." cautioned Mrs. Yamato. Kira watched the stove intently. He wasn't going to waste an opportunity like this. This was the first time they had pancakes for breakfast. He wanted to make a perfect one for Cagalli.

Cagalli woke up shortly after. She smelled something nice and glanced over to the kitchen side of the home. Kira was caught off guard by Cagalli and turned his eyes from the stove. Suddenly behind him the pancake caught on fire. "Kira!" yelled Mrs. Yamato. Kira quickly turned around to the burnt pancake. He immediately put the pan into the sink. Kira began to look sad. "Don't worry dear, there are still two more." said Mrs. Yamato as she pointed Kira to her and Mr. Yamato's share.

Kira tried to refuse, "But those are..."

"I know this means a lot to you, cooking a perfect breakfast for Cagalli. So go for it, Kira. I believe you." replied Mrs. Yamato. "Me and your dad can just have some of that bread left over from last night." What Mrs. Yamato was referring to was a stale piece of bread they had left over for the last week. Kira knew of it too.

"Gomen..." apologized Kira.

Mrs. Yamato kissed Kira on the forehead. "Remember Kira, there's always hope. You just have to find a way." Kira believed his mother's words. As long as he has hope of keeping Cagalli with him, then there is a way.

Cagalli listened from their conversation from afar. All along she was unaware of the fact Mrs. Yamato was planning to give her away. It was a sudden shock to her. First she felt angry and afraid. Her own parents want to abandon her. But then she looks at Kira and realizes how desperately he's fighting to hold on for her. She holds her anger inside and pretends to be oblivious of the entire ordeal.

An few minutes later, Cagalli finally got out of the bed. She made her way slowly to the table and looked at the heavenly meal in front of her. Kira's face was covered with smoke and sweat from the heat of the stove, Cagalli laughed at the sight. Kira was unaware of his face, but he laughed with Cagalli. Perhaps his little sister finally forgave him. Cagalli enjoyed her meal slowly. She never tasted anything so delicious, especially since it was from the hard effort of her dear brother.

Kira decided to bring Cagalli to the swing outside their home in a nearby park, the same one he put her on a week ago. Suddenly a girl with pink hair approached them. Kira stared at the girl. She was beautiful to him in every way. Behind her was Kira's best friend, Athrun. "Kira?" yelled the astonished Athrun excitedly.

"Athrun!" replied Kira.

"You two know each other?" questioned Lacus.

"We go to the same school!" replied Athrun as he ran up to greet his buddy. Behind Kira on a swing, Athrun noticed a beautiful blond girl. "Who's that?" asked Athrun.

"She's my little sister, Cagalli." replied Kira as Cagalli hid behind him.

"The same one you fought with Yzak for?" asked Athrun.

"Kira! Was that how you got that bruise?" asked the concern Cagalli.

"It's nothing..." replied Kira.

"So, you're the 'best brother in the whole world' Cagalli was talking about?" asked Lacus as she looked at Kira.

Kira blushed and quickly turned to Athrun. Kira tried to change the subject quickly, "So! Athrun.. uh..."

Lacus giggled at Kira's actions. He was every ounce as sweet as she imagined him to be. She just wanted to get to know him better but... "Athrun, we have to go." Lacus walked over to the swing and began pushing Cagalli on it.

"Nani!?" yelled Kira.

Athrun replies, "Gomen... Kira... I have to leave for PLANT along with Lacus and our daddies. Daddy said it was dangerous here for Coordinators and we have to go back to PLANT. You'll come to PLANT too, right Kira? If a war erupts between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT things could get ugly here."

"I... uh... I'm sorry Athrun. I need to stay here and protect Cagalli." replied Kira. "Someday, I want to have the power to protect everyone... I won't let a war happen. You'll join me, right Athrun?"

"Sure buddy... I hope... we'll see each other again." says Athrun.

"I hope so too..." replied Kira.

* * *

"Having fun, Cagalli?" asked Lacus.

"Don't go..." begged Cagalli, "I'm so lonely.."

"Don't be silly, Cagalli-chan. You still have a wonderful brother." replied Lacus, "I'm so jealous of you."

"Nani?" asked Cagalli.

"I wished... he was the one who will protect me..." replied Lacus.

"You like Kira?" asked Cagalli as she giggled.

Lacus' face was serious. She pointed over to the blue hair male with Kira. "He is the one I shall marry." replied Lacus with an emotionless face.

"But.. you seem sad." replied Cagalli.

"Sometimes your parents don't make the best decision. But you know they love you dearly, and you should honor them by doing as they wish. After all, without them, there wouldn't be us." Cagalli thought hard. Her parents must've had a good reason to send her away. But she couldn't figure it out right now. But as long as she gets to be with Kira, she's happy.

"Well, we have to go now. Let's go Athrun." replied Lacus. Cagalli noticed Lacus' strong will. Knowing the road she's on won't lead to happiness, she still walks on without a complaint. Cagalli must be strong too.

"Cagalli! It's getting late we should..." Kira stopped abruptly. Cagalli looked behind her and saw the kid that was picking on her on Friday. She froze as she looked at his horrid sight.

"Gotcha, Punk!" yelled Shani as he pulled Kira's hair from behind. Kira began yelling for Cagalli to run. Cagalli tried to run but she began thinking of the consequence. If she gets involved again she'll lose her brother forever. But if she does run, her brother might not live past tomorrow. Her happiness against her brother's life. Cagalli made her decision. "You stupid girl again! Don't worry, my friends will have fun making you our new dog!" yelled Shani as two other kids jumped out. "Get them Orga and Clotho!"

In Clotho's hand was a leash. He was about to leash it onto Cagalli again. Cagalli was trembling, but she thought of her brother's fate if she ran. She stood her ground with her eyes closed. Suddenly she heard Orga falling over. On top of him was an angry Athrun Zala, with his pupils gone. "Athrun!" yelled Kira. Shani pulled Kira's hair tighter. Clotho and Orga pulled Athrun off and began to engage him.

"Don't worry Cagalli," said Athrun, "I will help Kira protect you."

Kira elbows Shani in the guts and enters his seed mode. Him and Athrun engaged Clotho and Orga, both stronger than them due to their drug intake. After a few punches, Athrun and Kira come out bruised and bleeding. The two refused to back down from the fight. Passing by the park was Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol.

"You said we were meeting Athrun here!" yelled Yzak. Suddenly running to them was Lacus.

"Yzak-kun! Dearka-kun!" yelled the exhausted Lacus. "Athrun... Kira... needs help" said Lacus with panting in between her words. She pointed to the park were the fight was continuing.

"I'm not getting involved in that!" yelled Dearka as he began backing up. "Let's get out of here Yzak!"

"Run like a coward if you want!" yelled Yzak as he began walking towards the fight.

"Hey! Yzak!" yelled Dearka as he ran after him.

The frantic Lacus looked to Nicol. "Lacus-sama, let's try to find some adults to help us." replied Nicol. They began a search for an adult nearby. Meanwhile, Kira and Athrun were joined by Yzak and Dearka.

"Damn Natural! Don't pick on us Coordinators!" yelled Yzak as he punched Clotho. With the reinforcement of Yzak and Dearka, the teams were barely even. Soon even Yzak began to fall short of energy. The 3 finally collapsed, with Yzak, Dearka, Athrun, and Kira panting on the ground. Kira has finally done it. He protected Cagalli. She wasn't going to leave him. Or so he thought.

Walking towards Cagalli, who was still standing a short distance from the fight. She was about to run to Kira when someone pushed her from behind. "My, my, Boys? Can't take care of a few naturals even with our drugs?" said a young teen with blond hair and blue eyes. He turned to Cagalli, "How rude of me, my name is Muruta Azreal. Don't you find these Coordinators disgusting?" He began kicking a nearby Kira on the ground. Cagalli spits in his face. "How dare you!" yells Azreal as he kicks Cagalli in the ribs forcefully. "All coordinators will die! All supporters of coordinators must die as well!" Azreal added a word that will continue to haunt Kira for the rest of his life "For a blue and clean world!" He yelled as he grabbed the leash.

"No!" yelled Cagalli frantically as Azreal forced the leash on her again. She never wanted to feel the embarrassment of the leash again. Kira watched helplessly as his sister was being tortured by Azreal. Azreal began kicking Cagalli hard. Kira could feel the pain Cagalli was exhibiting from her cries of pain. Kira crawled his way to Cagalli and laid his body over hers. He wouldn't let go until Cagalli was safe. Azreal kicked Kira frantically. Kira felt his ribcage being crushed, but he held on to his consciousness.

Suddenly a voice from afar cried, "Hey you! Stop!" Lacus and Nicol came with a man with blond hair, later revealed to be Mu La Flaga. Azreal stops his attacks and proceed to run. Kira looses his consciousness as he began crying. He was close. So close. His world became dark and he stopped thinking.


	7. The Last Day

_Tales of Copernicus_

This is the final chapter AND the epilogue. I tried to make connections to the anime as possible, and it sort of fits in. I enjoyed writing this fic and is glad you all enjoyed it so much. Enjoy the last chapter and it's normal to cry. I got choked up writing it / _"The story inspired by a dream"_ has ended. Thx 3u Tales of Copernicus supporters!

Words in _italics_ are part of his flashbacks. Most of them are real unaltered quotes from the story.

_**The Last Day**_

Kira saw a blurry white object. It slowly began to clear up and he noticed his body was in great pain. He overheard a doctor next to him talking to his parents which were next to him. "Broken... no shattered rib cage..." said the doctor as he shook his head. "He'll have to be hospitalized for at least a year for recovery."

"Kira" cried Mrs. Yamato as she tried to hug him.

"Don't crush the boy" retorted Mr. Yamato.

Kira in his weakened state began looking around the room. He was worried about Cagalli. He noticed someone holding to his hand. It felt warm and comforting. Kira tried to turn his head to look at the person.

"Ni-san" asked the voice.

"Cagalli..." replied Kira weakly. His lungs were nearly collapsed from the brutal assault. Kira began to pass out again. His mind began drifting through the events that happened lately.

_He remembered Yzak talking to him._

_"Yeah! Back off like the pathetic kid you are"_

_"Just as I thought, a skill-less loser like his bum natural parents!...And his dirt-eating sister"_

"No" screamed Kira. "I you can hurt me... you can even hurt my parents... but never... never hurt my sister"

_His Promise._

_"C'mon Cagalli! Let's have fun" _

"No more" screamed Kira.

_The moment he failed._

_"Stop" yells Cagalli._

_"What's wrong dog" laughed the evil Shani._

_"Stop" yells Cagalli._

_"What kind of a brother are you" _

_I failed..._

_"Cagalli hates me... because I was a coward... If I was stronger... she wouldn't... It's all my fault"_

"Now Cagalli's hurt again..." said Kira to himself.

_Uzumi-sama..._

_"If you fail, she'll be known as Cagalli Yula Athha, no longer your sister."_

"I've failed. Cagalli is no longer my sister. All I can do now is... cry."

Kira finally awaken with tears running down his face. He began wailing loudly but he couldn't stop himself. "I'm about to lose my precious sister just because I was too weak! I hate myself! I hate myself" yelled Kira as he tried to get off the bed. Kira fell over and landed on one side of his ribs. Blood was running out of his wound but he ignored the pain he continued crawling on the ground to get himself up.

"Please! Don't do that" yelled a beautiful voice. It was the pink haired girl. Kira stopped his fidgeting and laid still whimpering. Lacus went over to Kira and held his head on her lap. "Does it hurt" asked Lacus.

Kira looked to his ribs. "It hurts here... but it hurts a lot more here..." said Kira as he put his hand on his heart.

"Why are you sad" asked Lacus.

"Cagalli..." whimpered Kira as he cried.

"You know Kira" said Lacus"if you truly love someone, being together with them always isn't always the only way. As long as you know they're happy, then you're happy right? You trust Uzumi-sama don't you? Maybe it's best this way Kira."

Kira went silent. He suddenly realized the futility of his efforts. He tried his hardest. He sacrificed his school, friends, even his life. But that was not enough. So what if he could have Cagalli stay for a day? A week? A month? She was going to have to leave sooner or later. Kira had no right to take away the privileges Cagalli had. She had a right to a better life. Kira began to cry even louder.

"Kira" asked Lacus. "I'm sorry if I..."

"No Lacus" smiled Kira from his tears"What you said was right. I was being selfish. I just cared about what I feel. I didn't consider Cagalli's feelings. If it's better that she lives with Uzumi-sama, then I should be happy, right"

"Kira... are you alright" asked Lacus.

"I'm fine... really. I just need some time alone." replied Kira. Lacus helped him back on the bed and left the room. As soon as Lacus left Kira began crying again. Crying was the only way he could comfort himself. "From this day forward, every time I fail to protect someone I will cry. Cry because I was too weak. Cry because I couldn't save them. Cry because I am guilty." said Kira. Kira began to cry again until he felt weak. He lost consciousness again.

Kira reawaken again several hours later. He noticed a familiar face next to him. It was his good friend Athrun Zala, with his arm in a sling. Near the door was Dearka and Yzak with a few bandages on them. "Kira! You're awake" asked Athrun.

"That kid was awesome" yelled Dearka as Yzak elbowed him.

"Good work back there." said Yzak in a monotone.

Athrun began digging through his pocket. "I knew I brought it with me..."

"You mean that big metal bird? I threw it out on the way here" replied Dearka.

"My Torii! Oh man Dearka..." said Athrun. "I'm sorry Kira... I'll build you another one... but it'll have to be for when I return."

"What do you mean, Athrun" replied Kira.

"My father... wants me to go back to PLANT." replied Athrun.

"My dad wants me home too... after the whole Natural thing." replied Dearka.

"Same with my mother." added Yzak.

"But I promise I'll be back" replied Athrun. Suddenly the door opened and Tad Elsman, Ezalia Jule, and Patrick Zala entered.

"Athrun! Come out here at once." demanded Patrick Zala.

"Yes, sir" replied Athrun as he marched out. "I promise, Kira Yamato! You promise me too"

"My little Yzaky, it's time to go." said Ezalia Jule as she held Yzak by his hand.

"I'm not a child mother..." replied Yzak.

"Yo, Dearka-dude, time to get out of this natural-joint" said Tad Elsman.

"Right-e-o dad" responded Dearka.

Outside the room, Patrick Zala had a small talk with the 2 parents. "These naturals shall pay for what they did to our children" yelled Patrick Zala. "If they ever harm another one of my loved ones I will destroy them! Every one last of them" Ezalia and tad agreed.

"Patrick" questioned a voice.

"Good Siegel, picking up Lacus from the hospital" asked Patrick Zala.

"Ah yes, I see we're done our affairs on Copernicus." replied Siegel Clyne.

"It's not safe with these Naturals around. You should be more careful Siegel." said Patrick Zala.

"I see, old friend." added Siegel Clyne.

Kira felt alone. All his friends were leaving him and now he was alone. He felt a small hand holding his. "Cagalli" asked Kira.

"Are you.. alright" asked Cagalli in a quiet voice. Kira tried to get up and put his arms around Cagalli.

"When I'm gone..." said Kira was he was sobbing.

"Don't say that ni-san" replied Cagalli.

"You have to be strong CagallI" yelled Kira. "Don't let other people pick on you"

"Ni-san" replied Cagalli.

"I'm sorry Cagalli..." said Kira as he saw Uzumi approaching. "I am not your brother." Kira turned back in bed and faced the other way.

"Ni-san! Niiii-sannn" yelled Cagalli as Uzumi forced her to go.

Uzumi said to Kira"You've lost the round Kira, but you've won the game. I'll promise you Kira, I'll take good care of her." Uzumi began to walk out the door with Cagalli's hand.

"Ni-san! Stop him! Ni-san! Kira! Big brother" yelled Cagalli. Kira remained silent and ignored her. "I hate you ni-san! I hate you Kira Yamato! I hate you! I have no brother" yelled Cagalli as Uzumi dragged her down the hall.

Kira began to get his tears flow again. All he wanted was the best for her. "I'm sorry... Cagalli..."

THE END

_**Epilogue**_

Years have passed since. Kira Yamato made a full recovery and finished his studies at Copernicus. Athrun fulfilled his promise and returned to Copernicus with parts for his Torii robot. Cagalli Yula Athha arrived at ORB and began her new life as ORB's princess. At the age of 13, Athrun Zala is once again recalled to PLANT and leaves Kira with the finished Torii. Kira walked by the swing that was outside his home. At the same time on Earth, Cagalli approached a swing in a nearby playground.

Both approach behind the swing. Kira gave it one last swing. A tribute to his forgotten sibling. Cagalli sat on the motionless swing. A suddenly breeze blew the swing as he begun swinging. It felt just like 8 years ago. Cagalli got off and began walking into the sunset. From that moment on, the two forgot about each other's existence. Kira began his life on Heliopolis, meeting his new friends and buried beneath his studies. Cagalli began to get involved in sports and piloting. She began to turn her stress into aggression and slowly shed away her shyness.

4 years later Cagalli receive news of ORB collaborating with the Earth Alliance to build "Gundams". As she waited in a lab she noticed a brown hair, violet eyed male. An explosion is heard and she begins running outside, following her was the same male. An explosion blew away her disguise and the male continued to follow her with his hands in hers. It felt all to familiar. They reach a shelter. Kira pushes Cagalli into the shelter.

"I will save you." said Kira. The words echoed in Cagalli's mind.

"Ni-san.." replied Cagalli. The male disappeared into the flames.


End file.
